Saint Seiya's Beauty and The Beast
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Disney Beauty and The Beast ala Saint Seiya. Hyoga, seorang pemuda kaya yang memiliki apa saja di ubah menjadi Beast karena hatinya yang sangat dingin. Dia menyerah untuk bisa kembali menjadi manusia karena.. Siapa yang akan jatuh cinta pada seorang Beast?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**** : Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada-sensei dan Beauty and The Beast punya Disney. Glace cuma pinjem dan ga akan balikin #plak.**

* * *

**. **

**Saint Seiya's Beauty and The Beast**

**Prologue**

**.**

* * *

Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada seorang pemuda kaya yang memiliki apa saja yang ia inginkan, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi beberapa kejadian yang membuat pemuda ceria itu berubah menjadi berhati dingin. Pada suatu malam natal, dia mendengar ketukan pintu dan membukakan pintunya. Dia melihat seorang wanita tua yang buruk rupa berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ada yang kamu inginkan?" Tanyanya kasar pada wanita tua yang menggigil kedinginan itu.

"Bolehkah saya menumpang disini semalam? Cuaca sangat dingin dan saya tidak bisa pergi karena hari sudah gelap. Sebagai gantinya, saya akan memberikan mawar ini pada Anda," kata wanita tua itu seraya memperlihatkan setangkai mawar merah pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin menerima seorang wanita buruk rupa sepertimu! Sekarang pergilah!" Teriaknya pada wanita itu, tapi dia tidak mau pergi.

Cahaya menyelimuti wanita tua itu dan dia berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. "Rupa tidak penting kalau kamu memiliki hati yang baik."

Tersadar akan kekuatan wanita itu sebenarnya, pemuda itu mencoba untuk meminta maaf, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Wanita itu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan cahaya menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu. Dalam sekejap, dia berubah menjadi sebuah monster buruk rupa.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah melihat tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan bulu coklat dan kukunya menjadi hitam dan panjang.

"Aku mengubah penampilanmu agar sesuai dengan sikapmu itu," jelasnya.

"Ubah aku kembali!"

"Kutukan yang aku berikan tidak dapat ditarik kembali," jawab wanita itu dan memberikan setangkai mawar yang ia pegang pada pemuda yang telah berubah menjadi Beast itu. "Ambil mawar ini."

"Apa yang bisa mawar ini lakukan untuk membantuku?" Tanya sang Beast yang ingin melempar mawar itu ke tanah.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau aku itu kamu. Satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan kutukan itu adalah dengan seseorang jatuh cinta padamu. Kamu memiliki waktu sampai kelopak terakhir mawar itu jatuh," jelas wanita itu tenang.

Beast melihatnya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Kamu dan semua orang yang tinggal di dalam sini akan tetap menjadi kalian sekarang sampai selamanya," kata penyihir itu seraya memberikan sebuah cermin pada Beast. "Cermin ini akan memperlihatkan apa yang ingin kamu lihat."

Lalu penyihir itu hilang. Beast masuk ke dalam mansionnya dengan mawar dan cermin itu di tangannya. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang jatuh cinta padanya, dia sudah membuang semua harapannya. Siapa yang akan jatuh cinta pada seorang Beast?

.

.

_To be continue.._

.

.

**A/N : **Gomen, Glace udah lama banget ga ke fandom Saint Seiya karena mengarungi fanfom lain dan saya tahu saya harus menyelesaikan fic Haunted House yang udah lama banget ga di update, tapi saya kena block yang sampe sekarang ga bisa ilang buat fic itu. Kalau ada yang mau kasih ide, Glace terima dengan senang hati. Fic ini di ambil dari **Beauty and The Beast Disney** *jelas banget* mungkin akan di update tiap minggu dan mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dari yang asli. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Saint Seiya** punya **Masami Kurumada**-sensei dan **Beauty and The Beast** punya **Disney**.

* * *

**.**

**Saint Seiya's Beauty and The Beast**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

Pagi itu, seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan baju terusan putih selutut keluar dari rumahnya dengan riang. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah tas tangan berwarna coklat yang terisi penuh dengan buku-buku dongeng. Dia akan pergi ke panti asuhan tempatnya bekerja dan membacakan buku-buku itu pada anak-anak yang berada disana.

"Selamat pagi, Shun," sapa orang-orang ramah saat Shun masuk ke dalam bangunan panti asuhan. Shun pun membalasnya dengan ramah tanpa tahu kalau mereka sering membicarakan kakak laki-laki Shun yang semua orang dalam kota kecil itu bilang gila. Mereka juga mengasihani Shun karena hal itu tanpa menunjukkannya.

Siang itu, Shun pun memulai aktifitasnya sebagai pendongeng. "Baiklah, hari ini nee-chan akan menceritakan tentang putri yang terperangkap di dalam menara dan seekor naga."

Semua anak yang duduk di hadapan Shun menyambutnya senang, ada yang melayangkan tangannya di udara, ada yang berteriak senang, dan banyak lagi. Shun meminta mereka semua untuk duduk diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Pada jaman dahulu ka-"

Pintu panti asuhan itu terbuka dengan sangat keras sehingga Shun harus menghentikan kegiatannya. Anak-anak yang ada di sana berlari kebelakang Shun yang duduk di sebuah kursi kecil karena kaget.

"Jadi kamu disini, Shun." Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap muncul dari balik pintu dan berjalan mendekati gadis berambut hijau yang sudah berdiri, merentangkan tangan kanannya sehingga terlihat melindungi anak-anak kecil itu. "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, Seiya?" Tanya Shun tenang seperti dia yang biasanya walaupun dia agak sedikit kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu. Dia juga tidak ingin menambah ketakutan anak di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kamu bekerja disini, Shun. Membacakan buku dongeng tak berguna untuk anak-anak yang kamu tidak kenal," jawab Seiya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu memfokuskan perhatianmu pada hal yang lebih penting? Seperti aku?"

"Maaf, Seiya. Aku sibuk sekarang. Mungkin kita bisa bicara lain kali," kata Shun mulai menaikkan nadanya dalam nada yang masih cukup aman. Tapi nada itu sama sekali tidak membuat Seiya menyerah.

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Shun sampai keluar bangunan. "Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku agar aku bisa memperlihatkan koleksi penghargaan yang aku dapat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Terdengar suara bisikkan dari dekat sana. "Ada apa dengan Shun?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut biru gelap pada dua orang temannya.

"Dia baru saja menolak Seiya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu disaat orang lain berlomba-lomba untuk bisa dekat dan mendapatkannya?" Tanya gadis berambut jingga sepunggung cukup kesal.

"Seiya sangat tampan dan hebat," kata gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kedua temannya pun mengikuti.

"Maafkan aku, Seiya, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku sibuk." Shun melepaskan genggaman Seiya dari tangannya. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam panti asuhan dan menutup pintu kayu itu. "Maaf anak-anak, mari kita lanjutkan."

Anak-anak yang tadi ketakutan pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan duduk di posisi mereka yang semula.

Dua jam berlalu dan sekarang saatnya Shun pulang ke rumah. Dia membuka pintu panti asuhan, mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sudah ia baca dua kali dari tasnya, dan membacanya sambil berjalan.

Shun menghindari semua yang menghalanginya dan berhenti saat buku yang ia pengang itu menghilang secara mistis. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Seiya berdiri di depannya sambil membalik-balik halaman buku itu.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa membaca ini? Tidak ada gambar," kata Seiya yang masih membalik-balik halaman buku itu.  
"Banyak orang yang menggunakan imajinasi mereka bukan kekuatan sepertimu," jawab Shun yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bisa kembalikan bukuku sekarang?"

Seiya menutup buku itu dan melemparnya ke belakang. Buku itu jatuh ke atas genangan lumpur. "Tidak ada gunanya kamu membaca buku ini. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, lebih baik kamu memfokuskan perhatianmu pada hal yang lebih penting, yaitu aku," kata Seiya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Shun segera mengambil bukunya dan mengelap lumpur yang menempel pada hard covernya. "Katamu. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, hanya mengunakan kekuatan."

Seiya menarik Shun dan melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Shun. "Kamu tidak sibuk, 'kan? Ayo ikut aku," kata Seiya yang mengabaikan komentar Shun.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Shun, melepaskan rangkulan Seiya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Seiya memutar bola matanya lelah. Sesaat kemudian muncul sahabat Seiya, Jabu.

"Aku harus membantu nii-san di rumah," jawab Shun, memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Koki gila itu? Dia memang membutuhkan segala bantuan yang ada," kata Jabu dan kedua pemuda itu tertawa.

"Diam! Jangan bilang nii-san gila!" Teriak Shun kesal. Seiya memukul kepala Jabu dan meneriakkan hal yang sama. "Dia tidak gila, nii-san itu jenius."

"Ya, hanya kamu yang bilang begitu," kata Jabu, memegang kepalanya yang di pukul tanpa perasaan oleh Seiya.

"Terkadang nii-san memang berlebihan, tapi nii-san tidak gila!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari rumah Shun. Seiya dan Jabu tertawa kencang, tapi Shun segera berlari ke arah ruang bawah tanah tempat nii-sannya berada.

"Nii-san! Nii-san tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Dia mengambil tabung silindris berwarna merah berisi busa untuk memadamkan api dan masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah yang berisi dapur itu. "Nii-san!"

Dapur itu di penuhi oleh asap hitam, tapi Shun masih bisa melihat kompor yang terbakar hingga ia segera memadamkannya lalu membuka jendela agar asapnya keluar.

"Shun." Setelah asap itu hilang, Shun bisa melihat wajah hitam kakaknya.

"Nii-san baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shun cemas, dia segera membantu kakak berambut birunya itu berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tidak bisa menemukan resep yang benar untuk bumbu yang ingin nii-san buat," jawab Ikki yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu bukan berarti nii-san bisa melempar apa saja ke atas sana." Shun menunjuk kompornya yang hangus. Ikki memang sangat suka bermain api. "Aku bisa membantu kalau nii-san mau."

"Tidak, aku harus melakukannya sendiri. Festivalnya akan berlangsung lima hari lagi dan aku harus segera pergi kesana sesegera mungkin setelah aku berhasil membuatnya sempurna," jawab Ikki yang kembali melanjutkan aksi pembuatan bumbu.

Shun tersenyum pada kakaknya itu. "Aku yakin nii-san bisa menyelesaikan bumbu itu tepat pada waktunya."

"Benarkah? Kamu yakin?"

"Aku selalu yakin pada nii-san," jawab Shun yakin dengan senyuman dan Ikki pun membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera membuatnya." Ikki mengambil mangkuk cukup besar dan mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan kedalamnya. "Jadi, bagaimana harimu di kota?"

"_Great_, aku membacakan banyak dongeng pada anak-anak hari ini," jawab Shun senang tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Nii-san, apa aku ini aneh?"

"Aneh?" Tanya Ikki bingung. Dia mencampurkan bahan lainnya ke dalam mangkuk. "Kenapa kamu berpikir kalau kamu aneh?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya berpikir aku tidak cocok berada disini dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa aku ajak berbicara," jawab Shun, bersandar pada dinding di dekat kakaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Seiya? Dia terlihat tampan," kata Ikki yang mulai menumis.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi dia itu tidak baik dan sangat egois. Apa lagi pengikutnya, Jabu." Tidak ada yang berbicara saat itu, hanya suara makanan yang berada di atas penggorengan sampai kakaknya kembali berbicara.

"Hmm..." Ikki mengangguk dan memasukkan kecap kedalam masakannya. Setelah itu dia mengambil makanan itu dengan sendok dan memberikannya pada Shun. "Kali ini pasti berhasil. Coba, Shun."

"Ini enak sekali, nii-san. Nii-san pasti bisa memenangkan kontes memasaknya," kata Shun senang dan Ikki mencobanya juga.

"Enak. Aku berhasil melakukannya, Shun." Dia memeluk adik satu-satunya itu. "Kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi ke sana sekarang." Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan mempersiapkan yang akan ia bawa.

"Ya." Mereka berdua keluar dari sana dan mengambil kuda mereka yang berada di kandang. Ikki pun menaiki kuda itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Shun."

"Tenang saja, nii-san. _Have a safe trip_," kata Shun melambaikan tangannya pada sang kakak yang yakin akan memenangkan kontes dan merubah kehidupan mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Ikki sampai di tengah hutan dan di perhadapkan dengan persimpangan. Di antara persimpangan itu terdapat papan petunjuk yang sudah tidak bisa di baca.

"Jalan ini," kata Ikki yang menunjuk jalanan gelap yang cukup menakutkan. Kudanya melihat ke arah lain yang cukup cerah dan tampak aman. Kuda itu baru saja akan berjalan saat Ikki menariknya. "Bukan jalan itu, yang ini. Aku yakin."

Kuda itu pun terpaksa mengikuti keinginan tuannya dan berjalan memasuki jalan menyeramkan itu. Setiap langkah yang mereka ambil, semakin gelap dan menyeramkan jalan yang mereka lalui itu. Kudanya berhenti saat mendengar lolongan serigala. Serigala-serigala itu muncul dan kuda itu pun segera berlari kencang. Dia berhenti saat mencapai tebing dan menengok kebelakang. Ikki menarik nafas lega saat serigala itu tidak ada.

"Mungkin kita harus kembali ke persimpangan itu lagi," kata Ikki pada kudanya. Mereka berbalik, tapi serigala-serigala itu muncul lagi. Kuda yang kaget berdiri pada kedua kaki belakangnya, membuat Ikki jatuh sebelum dia berlari pergi. "Tunggu!"

Kuda itu tetap berlari dan para serigala mengikutinya. Ikki pun berdiri karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain berjalan dari sana. Tidak lama setelah itu ia kembali mendengar lolongan serigala dan berlari saat melihat banyak serigala berada disana.

Ikki tersandung akar pohon dan terguling. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sebuah pintu gerbang yang berada di depan sebuah mansion yang gelap dan cukup menakutkan.

.

.

_**To be continue..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N **: Chapter 1! Sesuai janji Glace minggu lalu, chapter ini pun di post hari minggu ini. Glace buat Shun jadi cewek disini karena Glace belum yakin buat pairing boyxboy. Tidak apa-apa kan? *pundung di pojokan*

Karena minggu ini Glace libur, Glace akan coba update lebih cepat lagi. Doa kan saja Glace tidak sibuk dengan PR yang cukup menumpuk. Glace juga masih menunggu kalian-kalian yang ingin memberi ide untuk Haunted House. Ja, mata na. ^^/


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya** punya **Masami Kurumada-sensei **dan **Beauty and The Beast **punya **Disney.**

**Warning : OOCness.**

* * *

.

**Saint Seiya's Beauty and The Beast**

**Chapter 2**

.

* * *

Suara lolongan serigala terdengar mendekat, Ikki segera berlari menuju gerbang mansion itu. Dia mendorong pintu besi itu, tapi pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Ikki menghentikan aktifitasnya itu dan tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka hingga Ikki yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu itu terhjatuh kebelakang, masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Dia melihat kumpulan serigala itu mendekat dan mendorong pintu itu dengan kakinya sebelum masuk ke dalam mansion itu dengan ragu.

Pintu bangunan mansion itu terbuka dan dia pun berjalan masuk. "Halo? Apa ada orang?" Tanyanya di dalam bangunan gelap yang sunyi itu. Dia mendengar beberapa suara kecil di sana tapi menyimpulkan itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Diam saja dan mungkin dia akan pergi."

"Tapi!"

"Shh.. Tuan akan-"

"Halo? Maaf kalau aku masuk tanpa permisi, tapi bolehkah aku bermalam disini? Kudaku hilang dan hujan turun cukup deras," katanya dengan sedikit ragu dan gemetar.

Di atas sebuah meja kayu berwarna coklat tua terdapat sebuah tempat lilin dan jam. Lilin itu melihat jam di sebelahnya. "Saga, berbaik hatilah padanya," kata lilin itu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Shh!" Jam itu, Saga, menutup mulut lilin itu dengan tangannya. Si lilin tidak suka dan mendekatkan tangannya dengan api yang menyala pada tangan Saga.

"Ow!" Saga melompat kebelakang dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terbakar di udara agar api itu padam. Si lilin tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Ikki. "Tentu saja, tuan. Silahkan."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Ikki yang cukup kaget dan mengambil lilin di atas meja itu.

"Disini."

"Dimana?" Ikki bertanya seraya melihat ke kanan dan ke kirinya, kemudian dia merasa ada yang menyentuh tangannya. Dia melihat lilin itu lebih dekat dan melihat lilin itu tersenyum.

"Halo," kata si lilin. Ikki yang kaget langsung melepaskan lilin itu dari tangannya. Si lilin terjatuh ke lantai dan sedikit merintih kesakitan. Tedengar suara lain dari meja kayu itu. "Bagus, Aiolos. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Ikki melihat jam itu tidak percaya lalu mengambilnya, mengamatinya dengan membalik-balik jam itu. "Jam yang bisa berbicara?"

"Ya, aku bisa berbicara. Sekarang turunkan aku," kata sang jam lalu dia pun di turunkan oleh Ikki. Sesaat kemudian pemuda berambut biru gelap itu bersin karena kedinginan.

Aiolos terlihat cemas. "Bagaimana kalau kamu masuk dan hangatkan dirimu? Mari, ikuti aku."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan jam bernama Saga yang mencoba menghentikan mereka dengan berbagai cara, termasuk menarik jubah Ikki.

Aiolos mempersilahkan Ikki duduk di sebuah kursi yang tepat berada di depan perapian. "Tidak, jangan kursi itu!" Teriak Saga, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Sebuah bantal kaki berlari kencang ke arah Ikki dan berhenti di salah satu lengan kursi. Ikki mengelusnya sebelum benda itu memposisikan dirinya di bawah kaki Ikki. Sebuah tempat penggantung coat memberikan selimut pada Ikki.

Ikki hanya terdiam dan menarik selimut itu agar bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ini semua sudah cukup! Aku yang mengatur semuanya disini dan kalian harus mendengarkanku!" Teriak Saga yang tak lama kemudian di tabrak oleh sebuah kereta dorong dengan sebuah teko dan cangkir di atasnya.

"Apa Anda ingin secangkir teh, tuan?" Tanya si teko pada Ikki yang mengangguk dan menerima cangkir yang melompat ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada teh, Mu, Kiki. Tidak ada!" Kata Saga dan tentu saja di abaikan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Ikki bingung setelah menghabiskan teh pada cangkir itu. "Kenapa kalian bisa berbicara dan bergerak sendiri?"

Ikki tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia ingin ketahui karena pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras. Angin kencang memadamkan api yang ada pada Aiolos dan perapian. Saga berlari dan bersembunyi di bawah karpet merah ruangan itu. Kiki bersembunyi di belakang Mu. Tubuh Ikki mulai bergetar saat mendengar sebuah suara kencang yang ia tidak tahu dari mana.

"Ada orang asing disini," kata sebuah suara berat yang terdengar sangat mengerikan. Ikki mencoba mencari apa yang berbicara dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya kesana kemari, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa.

"Tu-tuan, biar saya je-" Aiolos baru saja akan menjelaskan sebelum sebuah tatapan dingin dilemparkan padanya dan dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tahu apa arti tatapan itu.

Saga keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Tuan, ini semua bukan salah saya. Ini semua salah Aiolos." Dia menunjuk Aiolos yang sedikit menatapnya tajam. "Saya sudah melarangnya, tapi-"

Lagi-lagi tatapan dingin dari makhluk itu membuat semuanya terdiam. Ikki memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan hampir terjatuh saat melihat sebuah makhluk besar, berbulu, dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan, dan taring.

"Siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya makhluk besar itu. Dia tidak suka saat daerah pribadinya di masuki oleh orang lain. Dia lebih suka sendirian.

"A-aku tersesat di hutan dan a-"

"Kehadiranmu tidak di terima disini," katanya. Dia menangkap Ikki yang mencoba untuk berlari pergi dari sana dan mengangkatnya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya membutuhkan tempat untuk bermalam."

Si Beast berjalan menaiki tangga di mansion itu dan melemparkan Ikki masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di dalam menara yang cukup tinggi. "Disinilah kamu akan tinggal."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan biarkan dia masuk, Aiolos," kata Saga pada Aiolos. Mu menghela nafas dan berbicara, "Saga benar, kita tidak boleh membiarkan dia masuk tadi. Tuan kita benar-benar tidak ingin di ganggu oleh orang asing beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

"Apa yang kamu harapkan setelah semua yang terjadi, Mu?" Tanya Saga.

"Aku tahu," jawab Mu lalu melihat ke arah cangkir kecil. "Ayo, Kiki. Saatnya kamu mandi."

"Mandi? Lagi? Tapi aku sudah mandi hari ini," jawab cangkir kecil itu malas.

"Kamu baru saja di pakai untuk minum, Kiki. Jadi kamu kotor," jawab Mu dan Kiki menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Kereta dorong yang membawa mereka berdua pun bergerak dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Meninggalkan Aiolos dan Saga sendirian disana. "Aku akan berbicara dengan tuan kita," kata Aiolos karena tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang ada. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Beast dan mendekatinya. "Tuan," panggilnya perlahan.

"Ada apa?" Aiolos merasa di sapa oleh sebuah kulkas karena dia merasa sekitarnya sangat dingin.

"Saya membiarkannya masuk karena dia tersesat dan hujan mulai turun dengan deras, tuan."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak membiarkan penyihir itu masuk dan aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun masuk," jawab Beast.

"Karena itulah kita tidak pernah bisa memecahkan kutukan itu." Aiolos menghela nafas lalu berbicara lagi karena tidak ada jawaban dari tuannya. "Mungkin dia orang yang bisa melepaskan kutukan ini, Tuan."

"Dia itu laki-laki, Aiolos dan aku sudah menyerah soal itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mencintai Beast seperti aku."

"Tapi itu tidak adil bagi kami, pelayan-pelayanmu, tuan. Kami juga di kutuk. Jangan menyerah dan terus mencoba, tuan. Kami akan selalu menudukung tuan. Anda juga tidak ingin seperti ini selamanya, 'kan?" Aiolos mencoba membuat tuannya itu mengerti, tapi Beast itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Keluar," kata Beast dengan nada rendahnya yang cukup menakutkan.

Aiolos melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh tuannya itu. Dia keluar dari ruangan besar yang gelap itu dan menutup pintunya. Dia tahu, apa yang menyebabkan tuannya menjadi sangat dingin seperti itu dan menutup dirinya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya menjadi seperti ia saat masih kecil dulu. Anak kecil yang selalu tersenyum manis dan bermain dengan riang di halaman rumahnya.

.

.

**_To be continue.._**

.

.

**A/N : **Ternyata Glace ga bisa update cepat karena sibuk dengan PS dan cerita Glace yang dibantu oleh teman Glace, Riri. Tapi tetap di update dalam waktu satu minggu *seneng* walaupun selesainya hari Sabtu malam. Maaf buat ke OOCan mereka, Glace ga bisa buat mereka in character dan Hyoga (Beast) pun jadi aneh macam itu. Gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Kalau memang ada masukan untuk chapter ini, Glace akan terima dengan senang hati dan edit (mungkin chapter lain juga). Makasih karena udah baca dan jangan lupa review nyaaaa.. ^^

**Edit! Makasih Riri Hikari udah kasih tau yang salah. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : **Saint Seiya** punya **Masami Kurumada**-sensei, **Beauty and The Beast** punya** Disney**.

**Warning : OOCness**

* * *

**.**

**Saint Seiya's Beauty and The Beast**

**Chapter 3**

.

* * *

Di kota, Seiya memperhatikan rumah Shun dan Ikki dari balik semak-semak bersama Jabu. Di belakangnya terdapat persiapan acara pernikahan yang sudah tersusun rapi dan beberapa warga yang akan melihat jalannya acara.

"Aku akan melamar Shun sekarang. Kamu tahu 'kan apa yang harus kamu lakukan saat aku keluar dengannya nanti?" Tanya Seiya pada Jabu.

Mereka berdua keluar dari semak-semak itu dan Jabu meganyunkan tongkatnya di depan pemusik. "Seperti ini, 'kan?" Tanya pemuda berambut dirty blonde itu semangat.

Seiya memukul kepala Jabu sehingga suara musik itu berhenti. Kemudian dia menatap warga-warga itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah datang ke acara pernikahanku. Sekarang aku hanya perlu melamar Shun."

Para orang tua tertawa dan gadis-gadis yang ada disana menangis sedih karena harapan mereka untuk memiliki pemuda yang paling hebat dan katanya tertampan disana sudah hilang.

Di dalam rumah, Shun sedang membaca buku yang ia dapatkan dari toko buku. Dia mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk dan segera berjalan mendekati pintu. Shun mengintip dari lubang pada pintunya dan melihat Seiya. Pintu pun di buka dengan terpaksa.

"Selamat siang, Seiya. Kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan," kata Shun dengan senyumnya yang cukup di paksakan. Dia memang gadis yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kebaikannya, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak bisa merasa terganggu. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Kamu tahu, semua orang ingin berada di posisimu sekarang ini," jawab Seiya yang berjalan mendekati Shun yang berjalan menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Posisiku? Kenapa?" Tanya Shun bingung. Dia merasa semua orang membencinya karena dia adik dari seseorang yang mereka bilang gila.

Seiya menarik kursi yang Shun duduki tadi dan duduk disana, meletakkan kakinya di atas meja. "Aku kesini untuk melamarmu."

"A-Apa? Melamarku?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau itu kaget. Dia tidak menyukai Seiya, apalagi mau menjadi istrinya. Jawabannya jelas tidak.

"Ya, aku ingin kamu menjadi istriku. Harusnya kamu merasa tersanjung untuk bisa mendapatkan aku sebagai suamimu," jawab Seiya yang melepaskan sepatunya sehingga kaki dengan kaos kaki berlubangnya terlihat.

"Um.. Aku tidak tahu, Seiya." Shun berjalan menjauh, tapi Seiya mengikutinya sampai Shun menabrakkan punggungnya dengan pintu depan rumahnya. "Ke-kenapa kamu tidak mencari orang lain saja?"

"Karena kamu adalah gadis tercantik di kota ini," jawab Seiya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shun. Gadis beriris hijau itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan meraih pegangan pintu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak pantas untukmu," kata Shun, memutar gagang pintu itu. Pintu itu terbuka karena berat Seiya, tapi Shun berhasil menghindar sehingga Seiya terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam kolam lumpur. Shun juga tidak lupa melemparkan sepatu pemuda itu sebelum menutup rapat dan mengunci pintunya.

Jabu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian itu, menggerakan tongkatnya untuk memulai memainkan alat-alat musik, tapi sesaat kemudian semuanya terdiam karena melihat Seiya ada di kolam lumpur.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Seiya?" Tanya Jabu yang membantunya keluar dari kolam itu.

"Kalau kamu berani tertawa, aku akan membunuhmu." Hanya itu yang Seiya katakan sebelum menerima tangan Jabu. Dia bisa mendengar suara kesal dan senang yang gadis-gadis berikan, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencari orang lain saja, Seiya? Banyak yang menyukaimu dan kamu hanya tinggal menunjuk salah satu dari mereka," kata Jabu.

"Tidak, aku akan menikahi Shun. Dia milikku dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengambilnya," jawab Seiya yang berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Jabu sendiri.

Shun mengintip dari jendela rumahnya dan menarik nafas lega saat ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di luar rumah. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menikahi orang seperti dia?" Tanya Shun pada dirinya sendiri lalu mulai melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, dia berdiri di tengah padang rumput yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. "Aku harap nii-san sampai disana dengan selamat," kata Shun. "Aku berharap hidupku bisa seperti di dongeng."

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara kuda dan melihat kudanya berlari ke arahnya. Shun menghentikan kuda itu dan panik karena tidak bisa menemukan kakaknya. "A-ada apa? Dimana nii-san? Tolong tunjukkan aku dimana terakhir kali kamu melihatnya."

Shun menenangkan kuda itu lalu naik ke punggungnya. Kudanya pun mengantarnya ke depan sebuah pintu gerbang besar dengan mansion gelap dan menakutkan di dalamnya.

"Nii-san ada disini?" Tanya Shun, turun dari kudanya dan melihat topi Ikki berada di dalam sana. Dia mendorong gerbang yang sedikit terbuka itu dan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil topi itu. "Ini topi nii-san! Nii-san!"

Dia berlari masuk ke dalam mansion itu dan mulai menyusuri segala bagiannya. Disisi lain mansion itu, Aiolos menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada karena Saga menceramahinya sambil berjalan kesana dan kemari.

"Harusnya kamu tidak melakukan itu, Los. Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu," kata Saga yang masih kesal dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku di rumah ini, Saga."

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukan tugas itu lagi karena tuan kita sudah tidak ingin di kunjungi oleh siapa pun," jawab Saga dan Aiolos memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya berharap dia yang akan melepaskan kutukan itu," jawab Aiolos tidak mau disalahkan seperti itu.

"Semuanya juga berharap seperti itu, termasuk aku, tapi dia itu laki-laki, Aiolos." Saga sedikit menekankan nama sahabatnya itu. "Tuan kita itu normal walaupun dia sangat berubah."

"Apa ada orang disini?" Shun menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 saat mereka berbicara. "Nii-san? Nii-san ada disini?"

Di dapur, Kiki melompat-lompat ke arah tuannya dengan senang. "Tuan Mu, aku melihat seorang perempuan masuk ke Mansion," katanya semangat.

"Kiki, tidak bagus membuat semua orang berharap. Sekarang masuk ke sana karena kamu akan dicuci," kata Mu seraya mendorong Kiki ke dalam ember besi.

"Aku tidak berbohong, tuan."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sapu berlari ke arah mereka dan berteriak. "Seorang perempuan datang kesini," katanya senang sebelum pergi ke arah lain.

"Benarkan apa yang kubilang," kata Kiki dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Mu masih terlihat dengan ekspresi shocknya.

Di suatu ruangan di lantai 2, Aiolos dan Saga mendengar suara Shun. Aiolos melompat turun dari meja dengan ekspresi senang. "Kamu dengar itu? Itu suara perempuan."

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya, baka."

"Dia.. Pasti dia yang akan menlepaskan kutukannya," kata Aiolos sebelum berlari menuju sumber suara. Saga mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka mendorong pintu kayu yang menuju menara dan segera berlari.

Mendengar suara, Shun pun berbalik dan melihat sebuah pintu kayu terbuka. Dia berjalan dan menaiki tangga yang berada di balik pintu itu. "Halo? Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai dia melihat beberapa pintu kayu di depannya. "Apa ada orang disini?" Tanya Shun.

"Halo?" Sebuah suara familiar terdengar dan Shun mengambil obor dan langsung berlari ke depan salah satu pintu. Dia melihat kakaknya yang tampak sangat kedinginan. "Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku, Shun?"

"Nii-san, tanganmu sangat dingin seperti es," kata Shun yang memegang tangan kakaknya dari lubang dengan jeruji besi yang menghalangi. Tentu saja tangan kakaknya dingin, Ikki selalu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam dapur mereka dengan kompor yang menyala. "Aku akan mengeluarkan nii-san dari sini."

"Tidak, Shun. Kamu harus segera pergi dari sini," jawab Ikki panik.

"Siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada nii-san?" Tanya Shun yang melihat sebuah ketakutan pada mata kakaknya yang biasanya sangat berani.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ini, Shun. Kamu harus segera pergi dari sini," jawab pemuda berambut biru itu dan Shun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan nii-san disini, nii-san adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya," kata Shun dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar menarik bahunya hingga pegangan pada obor itu terlepas dan membuat cahaya bulan dari lubang atap menara itu menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya suara yang tidak pernah Shun dengar sebelumnya. Pegangan pada bahunya di lepas dan dia langsung mundur sampai mengenai pintu dimana kakaknya terkurung.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Aku pemilik mansion ini. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari kakakku. Dia tidak bisa berada di tempat dingin untuk waktu yang lama. Aku mohon keluarkan dia," mohon Shun, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat hati sang Beast tergerak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau memang keadaannya seperti itu, dia tidak seharusnya masuk ke sini," jawab si Beast.

"Di luar hujan, dia hanya ke sini untuk menghindari itu!" Shun berteriak. Ikki menarik tangan Shun, berharap dia berhenti agar monster yang menangkapnya itu tidak menyakiti adiknya.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Dia bisa mati, tolong keluarkan dia. Aku akan melakukan apa pun." Lagi-lagi Shun memohon, tapi si Beast tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan. Dia tawananku," jawab Beast, berbalik dan bersiap pergi dari sana.

Shun berpikir. "Tidak, pasti ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan. Tunggu!" Teriakkan itu berhasil membuat si Beast berhenti dan kembali melihat gadis itu. "Aku akan menggantikannya!"

"Kamu mau menggantikannya?"

"Shun, tidak! Kamu tidak boleh melakukan itu!" Teriak Ikki. Shun melihat kakaknya dan kemudian kembali melihat si Beast. "Shun! Kamu tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Kalau aku melakukannya, kamu akan melepaskannya?" Tanya Shun dan si Beast mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi kamu harus berjanji untuk tinggal disini selamanya," jawab si Beast. Shun berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali melihat si Beast dan berkata," Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Si Beast menghela nafas sebelum masuk ke tempat yang di terangi oleh cahaya bulan. Setelah melihat sosok besar si Beast, Shun memegang erat tangan Ikki dan melihat pemuda berambut biru itu dengan tatapan yakin.

"Tidak, Shun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini!" Teriak Ikki. Shun melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan mendekati si Beast.

"Aku berjanji."

"Baiklah." Si Beast membuka pintu ruangan itu dan Ikki berlari ke arah Shun. Gadis itu pun memeluk kakaknya.

"Shun, tolong jangan lakukan ini! Kamu masih sangat muda, masih banyak hal yang ingin kamu lakukan," kata Ikki dan tiba-tiba saja si Beast menangkatnya dan membawanya keluar dari menara itu. Mengabaikan semua teriakkan Shun.

"Bawa dia ke kota," kata si Beast setelah melempar Ikki masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta kayu.

Shun melihat itu dari jendela menara dan mulai menangis. Si Beast kembali ke atas dan Aiolos memanggilnya.

"Tuan, karena dia akan tinggal disini untuk jangka waktu yang lama, kenapa tuan tidak memberikan tempat yang lebih nyaman dari pada menara ini?" Tanya Aiolos dengan senyuman gugupnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya si Beast lalu mengabaikan Aiolos untuk melihat keadaan Shun. Dia cukup kaget melihat Shun menangis di dekat jendela ruangan Ikki tadi.

"Kamu bahkan tidak membiarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi dan dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki," kata Shun dengan suaranya yang bergetar karena menangis.

Si Beast tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Dia merasa bersalah dan akhirnya berbicara, "Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu."

Shun melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tapi.. Aku pikir.."

"Kamu ingin tinggal disini?"

"Tidak," jawab Shun cepat.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku," katanya lalu mengambil Aiolos untuk menerangi jalannya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam melewati patung-patung di lorong gelap mansion itu.

Aiolos yang tidak menyukai keheninggan itu pun berbicara pada tuannya. "Katakan sesuatu padanya."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya si Beast dengan nada datarnya, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah karena Aiolos terus menatapnya. "A.. Aku harap kamu suka disini."

Si Beast kembali melihat Aiolos yang masih menatapnya, bahkan tidak berkedip sekali pun. "Umm.. Ini adalah rumahmu sekarang, jadi kamu bisa pergi kemana pun yang kamu suka," katanya dan kemudian dia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Kecuali bagian barat."

"Apa yang ada di bagian barat?" Tanya Shun dengan nada keingin tahuan yang besar.

"Kamu tidak boleh kesana," jawab Beast dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Shun terdiam dan mereka kembali berjalan. Akhirnya Beast berhenti di sebuah pintu dan membukanya. "Kalau kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, pelayanku akan membantumu."

Shun masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Aiolos berbisik pada si Beast. "Undang dia untuk makan malam."

Dengan terpaksa dan nada yang ia coba buat agar dia terkesan peduli dan tidak dingin, si Beast pun berkata. "Kamu akan makan malam bersamaku." Karena tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu dia pun menjadi sedikit kesal. "Itu perintah bukan permintaan."

Pintu di tutup dengan kencang dan Shun berlari ke tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan itu. Di luar, si Beast bersandar pada dinding di sebelah kamar itu. _**Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan? Kenapa aku membiarkan dia masuk ke sini? Bukannya kamu sudah tidak ingin itu terulang, Hyoga?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_To be continue.._

**A/N :** Glace update hari ini sebagai ganti karena ternyata masih sempet sebelum sekolah lagi. Kalau bisa chapter selanjutnya akan di update minggu depan. Makasih udah baca dan don't forget to review. Glace ga dapet review lagi. *pundung*


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : **Saint Seiya** punya **Masami Kurumada**-sensei, **Beauty and The Beast** punya** Disney**.

**Warning : OOCness**

* * *

**.**

**Saint Seiya's Beauty and The Beast**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

* * *

Seiya terduduk lemas di sebuah kursi di bar miliknya karena penolakkan yang baru saja ia terima dari Shun siang tadi. Jabu berusaha menghiburnya, tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat benar-benar tidak bersemangat dan tidak ingin di ganggu. Terlihat dari usahanya menjauh dari Jabu dengan memutar kursinya ke arah lain setiap Jabu berdiri di hadapannya.

Akhirnya dia mengalah karena Jabu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia akan menyerah. "Kenapa dia menolakku? Semua perempuan disini ingin memilikiku dan semua laki-laki ingin menjadi sepertiku. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia berbeda dari yang lainnya?" Tanya Seiya pada Jabu.

"Bukankah itu bagus kalau dia berbeda dari yang lainnya?" Tanya Jabu, meneguk minumannya dan mengelap mulutnya dari sisa minuman itu dengan lengan pakaiannya.

"Ya memang, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti yang lain? Menginginkanku?" Seiya hampis saja menarik rambutnya karena kesal dan frustasi, tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko rambut indah yang menjadi aset besarnya hilang. "Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi milikku. Kenapa sangat sulit?"

Jabu tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendengarkan sahabatnya dan memperhatikan perapian yang menyala di hadapan mereka. Kedua orang itu terdiam sampai..

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku bagaimana pun caranya!" Kata Seiya berapi-api, berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menunjukan kepalan tangannya ke depan.

"Selamat berjuang kalau begitu. Aku yakin kamu bisa," jawab Jabu, menepuk bahu Seiya tanda dia mendukung dan menyemangati keputusannya. "Walaupun sulit."

"Sulit tapi tidak mustahil," kata Seiya yang kemudian menyeringai. "Aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkannya bagaimana pun caranya."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu bar itu terbuka dengan keras. Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang membuka pintu dan ternyata orang itu adalah Ikki, si koki gila.

"Tolong! Kalian harus menolongku!" Teriaknya panik. Dia berlari kesana kemari dan mengguncangkan bahu-bahu orang sampai mereka terjatuh. "Dia tertangkap!"

"Tunggu dulu, Ikki. Siapa yang di tangkap?" Tanya Seiya yang berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu bersama Jabu.

"Shun.. Shun di tangkap dan di masukan ke dalam menara!"

"Dan siapa yang menangkapnya?"

"Beast! Monster itu sangat besar!" Teriak Ikki dan semua orang yang berada di dalam bar itu tertawa kencang, tidak percaya padanya. "Dia sangat besar dan menakutkan. Tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan Shun."

Seiya menepuk kedua tangannya dan dua orang besar datang lalu menyeret Ikki keluar.

"Aku tidak bohong! Shun benar-benar di tangkap oleh Beast dan aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami akan menolongmu," jawab Seiya dan semuanya kembali tertawa.

"Benarkah?" Tapi Ikki di lempar keluar dari bar itu ke atas tumpukan salju di luar. Dia bangkit dan melihat sekitarnya. "Tidak adakah orang yang ingin membantuku?"

Di dalam bar, semuanya masih mentertawakan orang yang baru saja mereka usir. Jabu baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat mendengar Seiya mengulang-ulang perkataan yang sama, "Koki gila Ikki."

"Ada apa, Seiya? Tertular penyakit gila Ikki?" Tanya Jabu, mendorong Seiya dengan siku tangannya. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja mendapatkan ide yang sangat bagus." Seiya menyeringai dan Jabu menjadi sedikit takut, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya dari rasa penasaran. "Biarku beritahu."

Jabu mendekatkan telinganya pada Seiya.

Di Mansion, Shun berbaring dengan perutnya di atas kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Air mata membasahi bantal itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pintu kamarnya di ketuk, dia pun bangkit dan mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di kamar itu.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Shun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku Mu, pelayan Tuanku." Shun berdiri dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat kesana kemari tapi tidak bisa menemukan seorang pun disana. Shun cukup kaget saat melihat ke bawah dan melihat sebuah teko, cangkir, dan tempat gula. "Anda ingin meminum teh?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget, membuat punggungnya menabrak sebuah benda besar yang tertawa geli.

"Hati-hati," kata suara itu.

Shun melompat maju dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu, "Ka-kalian.. Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Beginilah kami," jawab lemari pakaian itu. Mu menuangkan teh pada Kiki dan anak laki-laki yang merupakan cangkir itu mendekati Shun dengan cepat.

"Kiki, jangan terlalu cepat atau kamu akan menumpahkan tehnya ke lantai. Kamu tidak ingin mendengar teriakan Aiolia karena harus membersihkan lantai, 'kan?" Tanya Mu.

Perkataan itu membuat Kiki memperlambat langkahnya. "Tidak, dia menyeramkan."

Shun mengangkat Kiki dan meneguk tehnya. "Terima kasih tehnya," katanya seraya tersenyum dan meletakan Kiki ke lantai dan cangkir itu pergi mendekati tuannya.

"Kamu telah melakukan hal yang sangat hebat," kata Mu dan lemari pakaian itu mengangguk setuju. "Semuanya memikirkan hal yang sama."

Shun menundukan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa karpet merah yang melapisi lantai kamar barunya itu menarik. "Ta-tapi.. Aku kehilangan kakakku, keluargaku satu-satunya, mimpiku.. Semuanya."

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan menjadi jauh lebih baik pada akhirnya," jawab Mu mencoba menenangkan gadis manis itu. "Permisi, aku harus membantu persiapan makan malam."

"Sampai nanti," kata Kiki yang mengikuti Mu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Shun menghela nafas sebelum kembali melihat ke lemari pakaiannya. "Namaku Aphrodite, aku yang selalu merancangkan pakaian untuk tuanku." Shun mengangguk dan Aphrodite melanjutkan, "Aku akan memilihkan pakaianmu untuk malam nanti."

Aphrodite membuka pintu lemari berwarna Aqua itu dan beberapa lalat keluar dari dalam sana. "Ups! Benar-benar memalukan. Sudah lama sekali tuan tidak memiliki tamu jadi aku tidak mempunya kesempatan untuk membukanya." Setelah itu Aphrodite memberikan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna ungu muda pada Shun. "Ini dia."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak akan makan malam," kata Shun dan Aphrodite terlihat sangat kaget.

"Ti-tidak akan makan malam?"

"Iya, aku tidak akan makan malam."

Aphrodite baru saja akan mengatakan hal lain saat Saga masuk ke kamar itu. "Ehm.. Makan malam sudah siap, mari ikuti saya."

"Umm.. Saga, dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut makan malam," kata Aphrodite dengan nada yang sedikit takut.

"Apa? Tapi kamu harus, kalau tidak tuan pasti.."

"Aku tidak akan makan malam bersamanya," jawab Shun keras kepala, membuat Saga tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi dari ruangan itu dan menemui tuannya yang sudah menunggu di ruang makan mansion besar itu.

Shun tidak peduli, dia sedang tidak napsu makan dan semua itu karena dia berada di mansion besar ini, jauh dari kakaknya dan buku-buku yang ia sayangi. Dia tidak suka disini karena makhluk menyeramkan itu, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk menggantikan kakaknya tinggal disini.

Bukan berarti dia menyalahkan Ikki karena hal itu.

.

.

_To be continue.._

_._

_._

**A/N **: Udah lama banget ya Glace ga update. Salahkan Mid dan adik yang pelit. Maaf buat chapter yang pendek setelah sekian lama. Glace akan coba update besok karena libur UN. Ganbatte kalian-kalian yang kelas 12! Makasih karena udah baca dan jangan lupa untuk review...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **: Helooo~ Maaf baru update sekarang, Glace bener-bener kehilangan semangat buat nulis dan malah baca terus. Glace juga terobsesi sama yang namanya Vampire jadi lupa sama Beauty and The Beast. 2 Chapters in a day sebagai permintaan maaf. Makasih yang udah baca dan review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **: Masami Kurumada-sensei and Disney.

**Warning **: OOCness.

* * *

**.**

**Saint Seiya's Beauty and The Beast**

**Chapter five**

**.**

* * *

Di ruang makan, Beast duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi yang ada. Dia menatap piring-piring kosong di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Aiolos dan Mu yang berada tak jauh dari perapian ruangan itu tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran tuan mereka sekarang, tapi mereka yakin dia kesal.

"Dimana dia? Tidak butuh lama untuk turun kesini," kata Beast yang akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan saat Aiolos dan Mu mendekatinya dengan berlari-lari kecil.

"Tuan, saya yakin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. Tunggulah," kata Aiolos mencoba menenangkan tuannya itu. "Dia baru saja kehilangan segalanya, dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menerima semuanya."

Hyoga kembali duduk di kursinya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan beberapa peralatan makan karena bosan. Mu mendekatinya dan berkata, "Mungkin dia yang bisa melepaskan kutukan ini, tuan."

"Kalian memaksaku percaya setiap orang yang datang ke sini adalah si pelepas kutukan, tapi apa? Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhasil melepaskannya. Tidak ada orang yang akan pernah mencintai seorang Beast. Aku sudah menyerah," jawab Hyoga malas. Dia sudah bosan dengan banyaknya orang yang datang, memberinya harapan palsu dan akhirnya pergi. Shun tidak ada bedanya.

"Tapi tuan tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimana tuan bisa mengabaikan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan tuan?" Tanya Aiolos mencoba membujuk tuannya agar dia mau berusaha dan kembali ke Hyoga yang dulu. Hyoga yang selalu ceria dan berlari kesana kemari, bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya di halaman rumahnya, bermandikan cahaya matahari yang hangat. Tapi kemudian dia sadar kalau Hyoga sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aiolos, Mu, dan semua pelayan lainnya selalu ingin Hyoga kembali seperti dulu karena kemalangan ini sudah terjadi sejak ia remaja dan satu-satunya saat dia bahagia adalah saat dia kecil.

"Dia berbeda. Dia menggantikan tempat kakaknya padahal dia tahu kalau tuan adalah seorang-"

"Beast." Mu tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Hyoga memotongnya. Kemudian dia melihat kedua pelayannya itu dan akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah-baiklah, akan kucoba. Tapi, ini adalah yang terakhir."

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Kami akan selalu berada di belakangmu," jawab Aiolos tersenyum. "Malam ini dia berdua akan saling jatuh cinta dan kita semua akan kembali normal."

Mu dan Beast menghela nafas, berpikir kalau pelayan terbijak disana sudah menjadi gila. Bagaimana bisa mereka jatuh cinta semudah itu? Terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang Beast. "Tidak mungkin secepat itu, Aiolos. Mungkin jatuh cinta itu mudah, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau dia menyadari perasaannya itu."

"Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Mu. Kelopak mawar dari penyihir ungu itu sudah mulai berjatuhan," peringat Aiolos. Tempat lilin itu kemudian melihat tuannya. Wajah sang Beast datar, tapi matanya menunjukkan perasaan lain. Perasaan yang tidak Aiolos ketahui, Beast terlalu sering menyendiri.

"Itulah kenapa aku menyerah. Tidak mungkin orang sepertinya akan jatuh cinta pada makhluk menyeramkan sepertiku. Apalagi dalam waktu yang singkat." Hyoga mengangkat kedua lengannya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang di penuhi dengan bulu coklat tebal dari kepala sampai pada ujung kakinya. "Beast."

"Tuan, jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Tuan pasti bisa melewati semuanya dan melepaskan kutukan ini," jawab Aiolos. "Bagaimana kalau tuan mulai merubah sifat tuan yang tidak bersahabat itu?"

"Pertama, tersenyumlah." Mu yang berada tepat di hadapan Hyoga tersenyum. Tuannya mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau seakan wajah itu tidak bisa di gunakan untuk tersenyum. Senyuman itu terasa benar-benar kaku dan tidak terdapat kehangatan yang seharusnya ada.

Aiolos menyadarinya dan menghela nafas -entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu hari ini-. Dia memutuskan untuk membantu si teko. "Bagaimana kalau tuan lebih menggunakan perasaan?"

Hyoga mencoba dan mengalami kesulitan karena tersenyum adalah aktifitas yang sudah tidak pernah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Siapa yang akan tersenyum setelah wajah tampannya di ubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan dan bahkan buruk rupa?

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya Hyoga bisa mendapatkan sedikit senyuman yang tidak di paksakan. Mu dan Aiolos tersenyum padanya sebelum mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Sekarang tuan tidak boleh bersikap terlalu dingin dan kontrol emosi tuan." Dibalik topeng dingin yang Hyoga pakai, dia bisa meledak saat segala sesuatunya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan atau kehilangan kesabarannya. Walaupun itu jarang terjadi.

"Aku tahu."

Perhatian ketiga orang itu teralih saat mendengar pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka. Aiolos dan Mu menantikan dengan penuh harap, tapi jam Saga lah yang muncul.

Saga terlihat sangat gugup. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, memainkan tangan tanpa jarinya dan melihat ke lantai. "Selamat malam." Mu, Aiolos, dan Beast melihat pintu kayu itu, menunggu orang lain yang akan masuk, tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Ada apa? Dimana dia?" Tanya Mu bingung.

Saga masih berada dalam posisi tadi dan menjawab dengan gugup, "Um.. Dia.." Kepala pelayan itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia bilang.. Dia.. Dia tidak mau."

"APA?" Hyoga berteriak dan berlari menembus pintu yang Saga masuki tadi. Penantian dan usahanya untuk terlihat lebih bersahabat terbuang percuma. Dia terus berlari menaiki tangga, mengabaikan teriakan pelayan-pelayannya yang mengikuti. Dia berteriak saat sampai di depan kamar Shun. "Aku bilang kamu harus makan malam bersamaku!"

Ketiga pelayan yang juga berada disana berhenti, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang setelah sang tuan berhenti. Mereka memang ingin menghentikan teriakan yang jelas menakuti sang wanita muda, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk melawan sang tuan.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Shun dari dalam kamarnya.

Hyoga pun menjadi lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. "Keluar sekarang atau aku akan.." Tampak berpikir sebelum mengatakan, "Menghancurkan pintu ini!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Shun terdengar sangat keras kepala. "Terima kasih karena sudah menahan kakakku dan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Dan sekarang kamu memaksaku untuk menggantikannya."

"Memaksamu? Siapa yang memaksamu? Kamu yang menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya. Kamu yang memaksaku!" Hyoga masih berteriak. Ketiga pelayannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk orang yang penting untukku. Aku memang berjanji akan tinggal disini selamanya, tapi bukan berarti aku harus mendengarkanmu," jawab Shun.

Aiolos berhasil medapatkan perhatian tuannya yang sudah lelah berteriak dan berkata, "Tuan, saya rasa berteriak tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Coba menjadi lebih lembut seperti sebelumnya."

Hyoga mengalihkan matanya kembali pada pintu kamar Shun dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang pelayannya sarankan. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu perlahan sebelum berbicara dengan suara lembut dan tenang. Suara yang membuat ketiga pelayannya tidak percaya. "Maukah kamu makan malam bersamaku?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Kamu harus makan."

"Aku tidak lapar!"

Lagi-lagi kesabaran si Beast mulai menipis. Suara lembutnya tidak dapat di temukan pada kalimat selanjutnya. "Kamu tidak bisa diam disana selamanya!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Kalau begitu diam saja disana!" Beast kembali menatap ketiga pelayannya. "Dia tidak akan makan kalau dia tidak makan bersamaku!" Kemudian dia berlari ke lorong lain dengan cepat, membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang sampai beberapa bagian langit-langit mansion besar itu menjatuhi pelayannya.

Mu mengela nafas lelah. Saga berbicara, "Sudah kubilang ini bukan ide bagus. Aiolos, diam disini dan beritahu aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Si tempat lilin berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamar dan menaikkan tangan kanannya seperti memberi hormat pada Saga. Mu dan Saga kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan makanan yang tidak akan disentuh malam itu.

Beast yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap mulai menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ada. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah meja bundar di depan pintu balkon dengan sebuah kaca penutup yang berisi setangkai mawar menyala, di samping kaca penutup itu terdapat sebuah cermin oval dengan pegangan.

"Dia ingin aku memohon? Hah! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya," kata Hyoga pada dirinya sendiri kemudian mengambil cermin itu. "Perlihatkan dia."

Bayangannya berubah menjadi Shun yang sedang berbicara dengan Aphrodite. "Kamu tahu, kenapa tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk mengenalnya?" Tanya lemari pakaian itu pada Shun. Hyoga hanya melihat cermin itu dalam diam, dia ingin mendengar apa jawaban Shun.

"Kenapa aku harus mengenalnya? Mengenal orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku?" Tanya Shun keras kepala dan terlihat sedih. Entah kenapa lemari pakaian itu juga menunjukan rasa sedih.

Mendengar jawab Shun, dia menurunkan tangan yang memegang cermin itu kesisinya dan melihat bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Aku tahu membiarkannya berada disini adalah kesalahan besar. Kenapa aku mempercayai Aiolos kalau dia adalah orang yang akan melepaskan kutukannya?" Hyoga kembali mengangkat cermin yang memperlihatkan pantulannya, memperlihatkan matanya yang menunjukkan kesedihan. "Dia tidak mungkin melihatku sebagai apa-apa tapi monster. Lagipula bukannya aku tidak mau seorang pun masuk ke dalam hidupku dan akhirnya aku akan di tinggalkan begitu saja?"

Hyoga meletakkan kembali cermin itu ke atas meja dan memperhatikan mawar menyala itu. Satu kelopaknya jatuh, bertemu dengan empat saudaranya di atas permukaan meja putih itu. "Lebih baik aku membiarkannya pergi, membiarkan mawar itu layu sepenuhnya agar aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke wujud manusiaku dan mati sebagai seorang Beast."

.

.

.

_To be continue.._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N **: Update-an kedua hari ini. Glace harus buru-buru karena adik Glace yang pelit itu. Salahkan juga guru geografi yang kasih tugas super banyak. Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Jangan lupa untuk review lagi! And Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**Saint Seiya's Beauty and The Beast**

**Chapter six**

**.**

* * *

Pada tengah malam, Shun membuka pintu kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Dia berjalan perlahan saat yakin lorong itu aman. Tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara.

Melihat kesana kemari, dia tidak bisa melihat seorang pun disana, tapi suara percakapan itu masih terdengar. Shun melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat tiga cahaya di balik gorden dan mendekatinya.

Dia membuka penutup jendela itu dan melihat sebuah tempat lilin dan sebuah pembersih debu berbulu hitam-putih berbicara perlahan sambil menikmati keindahan malam. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat api di kepala dan tangan Aiolos sedikit mengecil.

Aiolos lah yang pertama kali menyadari Shun berada disana. "Oh hi, Shun."

"Hi," balas Shun ragu. Pandangannya jatuh pada kemoceng di sebelah Aiolos.

Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Aiolos pun memperkenalkan si pembersih debu. "Ini Aiolia, adikku."

"Adikmu?"

Aiolos mengangguk. "Dia adikku. Sifat kami jauh berbeda. Dia jauh lebih bersemangat, keras kepala, dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tapi, dia sebenarnya baik."

Aiolia ingin membantah semua perkataan kakaknya itu, tapi dia menyadari sesuatu. Kakaknya ingin Shun bisa mengetahui sifat tuan mereka yang sebenarnya: penampilan luarnya dingin, tapi jauh di dalam dia sangat baik.

Shun baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat perutnya berbunyi, membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu. Kelakuannya benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti perempuan.

Aiolos dan Aiolia tertawa kecil. "Apa kamu lapar?" Shun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ikuti aku ke dapur."

Wanita muda berambut hijau itu pun mengikuti kedua kakak-beradik itu. Mereka masih bercakap-cakap, tapi Shun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Di dapur, Mu mendorong Kiki untuk masuk ke lemari cangkir untuk tidur. Disisi lain ruangan itu, Aldebaran, si kompor menggerutu karena makanan yang ia buat terbuang percuma.

"Aldebaran, jangan berisik. Apa kamu ingin membangunkan para cangkir? Terakhir kali mereka terbangun dan menangis sangat kencang hingga membangunkan tuan, kamu tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?"

Aldebaran terdiam setelah itu. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan makanan yang sudah susah payah kubuat?" Tanyanya pada Saga selaku kepala pelayan.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain membuangnya? Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau makan." Saga melempar kain lap yang ada di tangannya ke tempat pencucian.

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya, Saga. Dia baru saja kehilangan semuanya hari ini dan sifat tuan sama sekali tidak membantu. Kalau dia terus seperti itu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melepas kutukan ini," jawab Mu. Saga hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Pintu dapur terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan Shun, Aiolos, dan Aiolia. "Senang bisa melihat Anda disini, nama saya Saga dan saya kepala pelayan disini," kata Saga yang sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Shun. "Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Shun lapar. Apa kalian masih memiliki makanan atau kalian sudah membuang semuanya?" Tanya Aiolos.

Aldebaran dan Mu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senang dan bersemangat. "Tentu saja ada." Mu memerintahkan piring-piring untuk keluar dan meletakkan beberapa makanan disana.

Saga diam di tempat. "Ingat apa yang tuan katakan? Kita tidak ingin membuatnya marah."

"Saga, kalau dia kelaparan lalu mati. Siapa yang akan melepaskan kutukannya?" Mu berbisik pada Saga dan si kepala pelayan pun setuju dengan berat hati. Mu memberikan piring-piring itu pada Shun yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dapur. "Semoga kamu menyukainya. Aldebaran yang memasak makanan ini adalah koki terbaik yang pernah ada."

Shun menyantap makanan itu. "Ini enak sekali." Dengan cepat dia menghabiskan makanan pada piringnya dan melihat si koki. "Aldebaran."

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu mau mengajariku memasak? Umm.. Kakakku sangat berbakat dalam hal memasak dan tidak pernah membiarkanku masuk ke dapur.. Dan sebagai seorang wanita aku.."

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati," jawab Aldebaran. Dia sangat senang melihat wanita muda di hadapannya sangat menyukai masakannya dan memintanya untuk mengajarinya memasak.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," jawab Shun dengan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus. Pelayan-pelayan yang ada disana juga tersenyum karena aura yang di pancarkan olehnya. Tapi semuanya terdiam dan masuk ke zona panik saat mendengar perkataan Shun selanjutnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mansion ini di kutuk?"

"Di-dikutuk? Siapa yang mengatakan kalau tempat ini dikutuk?" Tanya Saga panik. "Ba-bagaimana—"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu tempat ini dikutuk? Itu tidak sulit," jawab Shun. "Saga si jam yang bisa berbicara, Aiolos si tempat lilin yang bisa berbicara, Aiolia si pembersih debu yang bisa berbicara, Mu si teko yang bisa berbicara dan yang lainnya. Hmm.. Bolehkah aku mendapat tour tentang tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Tanya Aiolos, dia melihat ke arah Saga yang sama sekali tidak setuju dengan hal itu.

"Sebagai kepala pelayan di mansion ini, kamu pasti tahu tempat apa saja yang ada dan bisa membawaku kesana," kata Shun yang merasa Saga tidak akan mengijinkannya.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui semua tempat di mansion ini, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Shun yang masih duduk di kursinya melihat ke bawah dan terlihat sedih. "Aku akan tinggal disini selamanya, tapi aku tidak boleh mengetahui apapun tentang tempat ini?"

"... Baiklah-baiklah. Kita bisa pergi tour," jawab Saga akhirnya. Dia kaget saat Shun berdiri dan melompat penuh dengan semangat. Pelayan lainnya hanya tertawa dan Saga menyadari kalau dirinya telah di tipu. ".. Kita pergi sekarang."

Saga berjalan keluar dari dapur diikuti oleh Aiolos, Shun, dan Aiolia. "Kamu ikut dengan kami, Aiolia?" Tanya Aiolos pada adiknya.

"Tidak, aku akan ke 'sana'." Lalu Aiolia pergi ke arah sebaliknya.

Setelah melakukan tour yang hampir memakan waktu satu jam dan masih banyak tempat yang belum mereka kunjungi, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Shun ke kamarnya. Mereka terhenti saat Shun yang berjalan di belakang Saga dan Aiolos menaiki tangga yang belum dia naiki selama tour.

Menyadari hal itu, Saga dan Aiolos segera berlari untuk menghentikan langkah wanita muda itu. "Ada apa disana?" Tanya Shun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini bagian barat yang terisi penuh dengan debu dan barang-barang tua," jawab Saga cepat. Dia berharap setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya Shun tidak tertarik dan memutuskan untuk turun.

Tapi Shun tidak mau. "Jadi ini bagian barat." Dia malah terdengar senang.

"Bagus, Saga." Aiolos memutar bola matanya.

"Umm.. Disana tidak ada apa-apa." Saga mencoba membujuk Shun lagi.

"Kalau memang disana tidak ada apa-apa kenapa dia melarangku? Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa." Kali ini Aiolos lah yang menjawab.

"Kalau memang dia tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia tidak akan melarangnya." Shun kembali melangkah, melewati dua pelayan kecil itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang tamu? Disana terlihat sangat menyenangkan," kata Saga panik. Shun hanya mengucapkan dia akan melihatnya nanti dan kembali berjalan.

"Mungkin kamu ingin melihat perpustakaan?" Tanya Aiolos, berharap wanita muda itu menyukai buku seperti tuannya.

"Perpustakaan? Kalian memilikinya?" Tanya Shun yang menghentikan kakinya.

Saga tersenyum. "Oh ya! Perpustakaan! Ayo!"

Kedua pelayan itu berjalan pergi dengan argumen kecil di antara mereka sehingga mereka tidak sadar kalau Shun tidak mengikuti mereka.

Sebenarnya Shun ingin melihat perpustakaan mansion ini, tapi rasa penasarannya terhadap bagian barat melebihi keinginan itu. Dia menaiki tangga itu perlahan dan sampai di sebuah lorong yang terlihat normal. Shun yakin sesuatu terjadi pada mansion itu. Dia kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong itu sampai dia terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar. Setelah bertarung dengan keraguannya, dia mendorong pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara membuat Shun melompat kaget, tapi kemudian dia menyadari suara siapa itu.

"Um.. Aiolia.. Aku.."

"Bukankah Hyoga bilang kamu tidak boleh kesini?" Tanya Aiolia, memanggil tuannya dengan nama aslinya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pelayan yang paling berani disini.

"Jadi namanya Hyoga?" Tanya Shun. Kemudian dia melihat keadaan sekitarnya. "Kenapa ruangan ini sangat berantakkan?"

"Karena dia tidak ingin membersihkannya?" Tanya Aiolia. "Sekarang keluarlah, aku tidak akan memberitahunya kalau kamu ada disini."

Tapi Shun tidak mendengarkannya dan malah mendekati benda yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah mawar menyala yang melayang di dalam kaca penutup. "Apa ini?" Shun membuka kacanya dan meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja.

"Jangan sentuh!" Aiolia mencoba menjauhkan Shun dari sana, tapi dengan tubuh kecilnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Shun hampir saja menyentuh mawar itu kalau seseorang tidak menutup mawanya lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak kesini! Keluar sekarang!" Teriak Hyoga dan Shun mulai melangkah mundur.

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Apa kamu tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu menyentuhnya? Keluar sekarang!" Hyoga benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia baru saja berencana membiarkan wanita muda itu bebas, tapi mengingat apa yang akan terjadi kalau mawar itu di sentuh membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

Shun mundur beberapa langkah lagi sebelum air mata membasahi pipinya dan berlari keluar dari sana secepat yang ia bisa. Dia berlari melewati Aiolos dan Saga yang bingung.

"Hey! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Janji atau tidak, aku tidak akan tinggal disini." Dia tetap berlari menuju pintu utama mansion itu, membukanya dan pintu itu tertutup dengan keras.

"Tunggu!"

Di bagian barat, Hyoga berdiri di samping meja mawar itu. Dia terlihat sangat depresi di mata Aiolia yang masih berada disana. Aiolia berjalan menuju balkon ruangan itu dan melihat Shun berlari keluar dengan kudanya.

"Dia pergi dengan kudanya." Aiolia berlari masuk untuk memberitahu tuannya. Dia berharap tuannya akan segera bergerak dan menghentikan tahanannya, tapi Hyoga sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Tuan?"

"Kalau dia memang ingin pergi, biarkan saja dia."

.

.

_To be continue_


End file.
